vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Icthultu (DCAU)
|-|Avatar= |-|True form= Summary Eons ago, Ichthultu and the Old Ones terrorized the universe. Each planet they conquered, they convinced or forced the native inhabitants to worship them. Apparently, Ichthultu was once worshipped by the Thanagarians until they rejected him, as well as religion outright, having grown tired of his constant demands for sacrifice. Soon, Ichthultu set his eyes towards Earth, starting with Atlantis. King Poseidon used all of Earth's mystical energy to forge a trident to banish the Old Ones from Earth. Thousands of year later, Ichthultu prepared for his return. Doctor Fate, Aquaman, and Solomon Grundy began a ritual to hinder his efforts. But the Justice League's interference disrupted the ceremony, allowing Ichthultu to temporarily materialize. Doctor Fate and Hawkgirl managed to seal the rift, preventing Icthultu from coming to Earth. With little choice, the Justice League went to Icthultu's home dimension known as Relex to stop him. Ichthultu was apparently destroyed by the joint efforts of Hawkgirl and Solomon Grundy by destroying his brain while his fellow Old Ones forcibly retreated back to their homeworld. Even if Ichthultu survived, he was likely left powerless and brain-dead for eternity. Solomon Grundy did not survive the battle but before he died, he and Hawkgirl became friends. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, at least 5-B, likely higher Name: Icthultu, The Great Icthultu Origin: DC Animated Universe Gender: Male Age: Unknown, at least thousands of years old Classification: Leader of the Great Old Ones, Interdimensional Cosmic Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nigh-Invulnerability (Is immune to physical and regular attacks), Immortality (At least Types 1), Enhanced Senses, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation and Absorption (Can take the souls of inferior beings as sacrifice. Can absorb souls and pure energy), Spatial Manipulation and Portal Creation (Riped a hole between dimensions when he came to take over the Earth. Can create holes in reality to allow the other Old Ones to travel to different dimensions), Telepathy, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Attack Reflection (Reflected Fate's magical attack against him with ease), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Summoning (Can summon lesser Great Old Ones), Life Creation (Can create eldritch creatures from his body), Body Control (Can control the constitution of his body, wich is his own dimension in itself, and create tentacles and lambs), Flight, Teleportation (Can teleport to different worlds and dimensions), Dimensional Travel, likely many others Attack Potency: Unknown, at least Planet level, likely higher (Has conquered many worlds during his existence and is stronger than all the other Great Old Ones united by himself. King Poseidon needed to all of Earth's mystical energy to forge a trident to banish the Old Ones from Earth. Immensely above the likes of of the Justice League, Aquaman, Grundy or Doctor Fate) Speed: Unknown, Omnipresent within his dimension (Embodies his own dimension. Stated to be everwhere by Doctor Fate) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (He is immune to regular attacks but his brain is vulnerable to powerful beings) Stamina: Likely limitless Range: Planetary via sheer size Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Can be sealed by a magical ritual involving all of Earth's mystical energy. His brain can be destroyed, leaving him powerless and brain-dead. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Space Users Category:Portal Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Summoners Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Gods Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Cosmic Devourers Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 5